Confessions
by snarryxdrarry
Summary: Set after the episode, 'My Sister's Keeper.'


**Confessions**

**

* * *

**

That evening, Bailey was still very upset about what happened earlier on in the day so she decided to just go out on the balcony and lean against the rails while enjoying watching sunset and allowing the cool breeze to blow her hair around in the silent wind. She thought she was alone at that moment, but little did she know that Cody was still finishing off his shift. Just as he was finished and about to walk away to his cabin room, at the corner of his eye he noticed a familiar girl looking out across the sea and she seemed very depressed. After a moment, he decided to go and talk to her. He also leaned against the railings and was now standing right beside her.

She looked at him after feeling his presence and realised that it was **Cody**! The main reason she was upset like this.

"Are you okay, Bails?" Cody asked in concern.

Wow, he used her nickname. Bailey couldn't help but smile softly at that. "I'm fine," She lied, hoping he'd buy it.

"Are you sure? You don't usually come out here unless you're upset. You know, like when we had that fake marriage assignment."

Bailey just nodded before saying, "Yeah I know, but I'm seriously fine."

Cody gave her a look. "Oh, c'mon Bails. I know you better than that. Tell me."

"Don't worry about it."

"What's wrong?" Cody asked again, trying a different approach.

"It doesn't matter, Cody. Really."

"Yes, it does. It matters to me, Bailey. Did you not win London's look-alike contest, is that it?"

Bailey shook her head. "No, why in the world would I be upset about that?" She asked Cody while giving him a look.

Cody shrugged. "Dunno, just guessing now. That is, unless you want to tell me."

"I'd rather not."

"Why?"

"I-i... just can't," Bailey replied with a sigh.

"Please tell me, Bails. You're gonna have to tell me sooner or later 'cause I'm not leaving without a reasonable answer that I'm satisfied with."

Bailey sighed again. Cody was so stubborn at times. She would have to tell him now. But, how would he react? That was her worry. Maybe he had really moved on now and would just laugh at her if she confessed.

Well, she was going to have to take that risk.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but please don't laugh at me or anything."

"I promise," Cody said with a nod.

Bailey turned to face him and Cody did the same.

"Okay, well, you know earlier when you confessed you loved me in front of Willa but then thanked me for playing along after?"

"Yeah," Cody said nodding, waiting for her to continue.

"I, uh, wasn't playing along."

Cody looked at her in disbelief. "W-what do you mean?" Was all he managed to get out.

"Exactly that. I actually thought you were taking me back, I-i wasn't acting."

Bailey felt tears building up in her eyes at that point. "But of course, you were only pretending. How could I have been so stupid?"

Bailey was about to run away when she felt Cody's hand grab her arm and pull her back.

"You're serious?" He asked.

Bailey nodded.

Cody couldn't believe what he was hearing. She wanted him back?

And then something very unexpecting happened. Cody pulled Bailey into a tight embrace.

They were both smiling, but Bailey was also surprised about Cody's actions.

"Bailey, I feel the same."

"But you said-"

Cody pulled away and put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"I wasn't acting all along, and I only said thanks for playing along because I thought that _you_ were acting and after you'd break my heart again like you did when we went to that chocolate factory," Cody confessed.

Bailey looked down, feeling guilty about that memory.

"Yeah, uh, I guess I have a confession to make now."

"What is it?"

"That heart I made was for you, but then I panicked and just said it was for my dad. Please don't hate me."

"Bailey, I could never hate you. I'm disappointed you lied, but I can understand why."

"Really?" Bailey asked with a smile.

Cody nodded.

There was a long and awkward moment of silence before Bailey broke it.

"So, what does this make us now?"

"D-do you um want to, maybe, give us another try?" Cody suggested while stuttering.

"Yeah, if you do. And maybe our love will be stronger now considering that break up we went through, and here we are, confessing that we still love each other."

Cody nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. And I do want to give us another try."

And with that, Cody gently cupped her face with his hands before giving her a passionate kiss which Bailey deepened.

About several moments later, they both pulled away and looked at each other lovingly.

"I love you, Cody."

"I love you, too, Bails. Always have and always will."

"Same here."

They hugged again and stayed like that for a while in silence and just enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

**The end. :) Please review!**


End file.
